


Правая рука

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [14]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я же предупреждал тебя, что не стоит пробовать бить руками, — фыркает Хоум, — даже если ты так зол на меня.— А ещё ты говорил, что не будешь творить хуйню в духе «я вершу самосуд», — парирует Билли, и на его злое, пропитанное физической болью замечание Хоуму совсем нечего противопоставить.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Правая рука

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Пожалуй, в некоторые моменты своей жизни Хоум всё-таки способен понять то, о чём Стилуэлл лгала ему. Более того, он даже сам готов пойти на подобные вещи не раздумывая, если это поможет защитить Билли.

Когда жизнь сложилась так, что один небритый, саркастичный и язвительный сукин сын, единственный, до которого Хоуму вообще было дело, стал занимать места в жизни настолько много, что хочется снять с себя кожу и прикрыть ею вечно вмазывающегося в неприятности со скоростью товарного поезда на середине прямого отрезка, исключительно, чтобы удостовериться раз и навсегда — с этим придурком ничего не случится?

Нет никакого предупреждающего знака, сигнала — не было такого, что сказало бы ему: «Хэй, приятель, ты слишком двинулся на обычном человеке». Но, положа руку на сердце — чужое, разумеется — стоит признать: даже если бы дорога к дому Бутчера была вся утыкана восклицательными знаками и черепами, хера с два Хоум бы свернул.

Впрочем, это слишком уж очевидно — в тот самый момент, как сердце пропустило удар при первых звуках голоса парня, которого он даже не видел, весь путь был предрешён. Только прямо, туда, где чуть сутулясь и поигрывая монтировкой стоит человек из рук которого можно принять и переломы и смерть, и Хоум не собирается противиться ничему из этого. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что на его страшной зависимости может строиться нечто более, куда более важное чем просто желание снова ощутить настоящие чувства?

— Твою мать! — шипение Билли заставляет мгновенно собраться с мыслями, и, перехватив правую конечность просветить её рентгеновским зрением, чтобы определить, стоит ли вырубить человека напротив и забрать в больницу, или же можно обойтись домашними средствами. — Съебись, блять, нахуй и не отсвечивай мне тут!

Тычок другой, здоровой, получается куда слабее и Хоум усмехается, чуть качая головой.

— Я же предупреждал тебя, что не стоит пробовать бить руками, — фыркает он, — даже если ты так зол на меня.

— А ещё ты говорил что не будешь творить хуйню в духе «я вершу самосуд», — парирует Билли, и на его злое, пропитанное физической болью замечание Хоуму совсем нечего противопоставить. Они начали ругаться именно из-за этого. Да, он не сдержался, но ублюдок собирался отвинтить голову бедному испуганному малышу!

— Ты бы и сам его грохнул, — недовольно замечает Хоум, поджимая губы, но взгляд исподлобья заставляет прикусить язык и не молоть больше подобной чуши. — Он собирался убить ребёнка. На камеры. Что мне надо было делать — руки ему свернуть?

— Ага, и заставить ударить себя, — рычит слабо Билли, когда Хоум вновь берёт в ладони повреждённую конечность, дрогнувшую под пальцами от короткого и лёгкого прикосновения. 

«Словно загнанный зверь, который не позволяет чужакам себя касаться», — думает Хоум, осторожно поглаживая чувствительную кожу на запястье. Он знает — у Билли нервные окончания так близко, что он ощущает всё довольно остро, но при этом болевой порог позволяет терпеть столько, что нормальный человек давно бы взвыл. Хотя, если честно — где Билли, а где норма, да?

— Добро должно быть с кулаками, — припоминает прочитанный когда-то стих Хоум, сканируя особенно тщательно конечность. Конечно, расхожая фраза рано или поздно должна была обрасти каким-то дополнительным смыслом, который так или иначе постигал большинство пословиц, но там был такой подтекст, что...

— Хвостом и острыми рогами, копытами и бородой, — фыркает Билли, обрывая мысли и, к огромному удивлению продолжая начатый стих, который практически полностью истлел в воспоминаниях великого Хоумлендера. По всей видимости как раз таки для того, чтобы быть вот так, на полутёмной кухне, где так много всего произошло быть напомненным, словно тычком под неуязвимые рёбра.

От одного осознания, что Билли вообще знает это произведение, Хоум впадает в ступор и смаргивает, глядя в лукавые зелёные глаза и чувствуя, как внутри всё перемешивается, тыкая в самое сердце смесью восхищения и возбуждения.

«Да что ты за человек-то такой?!» — так и хочется спросить своего человека, потрясая за грудки, но Хоум прекрасно знает насколько это небезопасно, а потому опускает взгляд, продолжая сканировать его руку.

— Или что, ты уже забыл, а, добро? — фыркает Билли, не в силах уняться, и это тоже заставляет Хоума улыбаться. Кто бы мог подумать — меньше четверти часа назад его разъярённый до крайней степени любовник был в том самом состоянии, что кинулся на него с кулаками, а теперь вот сидит совершенно спокойно, ёрничает.

— Может в этом и весь смысл? — хмыкает Хоумлендер и вскидывает брови, — когда ты кому-то желаешь добра, стоит быть готовым к тому, что оно будет не таким, каким его понимают все. И там уже бери что дают, иначе придёт зло, которое будет гораздо, гораздо хуже.

— Ага, например, в качестве благого посланника прибудет отбитый супер, для которого чужая разрушенная жизнь всего лишь побочная потеря, — соглашается Билли, — или человек, который вырвет сердце тебе за то, что ты оступился на своём пути, вместо того, чтобы отдать в руки правительства. А ещё это может быть...

— У тебя перелом, — сообщает Хоум спокойно, не желая и дальше ссориться с Билли, но и выслушивать обвинения — тоже. Не во второй раз за этот вечер уж точно. В конце концов, если бы он не вспомнил о том, что именно у Билли карт-бланш, и у него есть полное законное право сделать с каждым заигравшимся супером, то рука, которую он сканировал, была бы целой сейчас, — чистый, без смещения. Идеальный, я бы сказал.

— Заебись, значит обойдусь шиной, — заключает Билли, и от его слов невозможно сдержать фырканье, только так и выказывая собственное неодобрение методам, к которым прибегает самый близкий, пожалуй, для Хоума человек.

— Тебе стоит поехать в больницу и... — от тяжёлого давящего взгляда любому другому существу на этой планете захотелось бы съёжиться, но у Хоума вполне себе однозначная реакция на моменты, когда Билли давит своими эмоциями.

Стояк — всегда верный признак того, что ему не просто нравится то, сколько чувств вываливает на него Билли, а запредельно. Так и хочется подойти ближе, и ответить тем же, выдать норму того, что обычно ощущает Хоум и немного сверху, и, если бы не перелом, он бы именно так и поступил.

— Пожалуйста, Билли, — тихо говорит он, и рука под его пальцами вздрагивает снова, выдавая чужие чувства куда лучше чем стук сердца или особенный запах.

Этот человек всегда очень чутко относится к просьбам, произнесённым именно таким тоном хотя стоит Хоуму самую малость обнаглеть, вернуться в рамки «Хоумлендера», которым его взрастили, как можно быть уверенным — на этой кухне даже слушать не станут что там Номер Первый желает сказать.

— Как ты собираешься объяснять само наличие перелома, мне интересно, — наконец, выдает он, поднимая широкие брови. — Падение с лестницы? Не удержался на скейте? Великий Хоумлендер пожал мне руку, а?

— Мне поверят, какую бы чушь я не сказал, — дёргает он плечами, и пульс Билли подскакивает от этих слов. Похоже, их проблема именно в этом — рейтинг доверия Хоумлендеру давно превысил все лимиты, и почему-то это пугает Билли.

Только сейчас? Разве популярность и вера окружающих — не та вещь, которая была известна с самого начала?

— Вот именно, — фыркает тот, качая головой и пытается забрать руку, но для Хоума в данный момент особенно важно не отдавать её.

— Стой, — от просящих интонаций Билли замирает. Они смотрят друг на друга и Хоума окатывает настоящим стыдом, ведь что до него, наконец, доходит почему вообще с ними всё это сегодня случилось и в чём кроется причина таких ярких реакций. Из-за чего Билли впал в такую болезненную, неконтролируемую ярость, когда Хоум признался — не сдержался и сделал то, что хотел, но чего можно было бы и избежать, на самом деле.

Билли тоже доверяет ему.

Так же, как и все остальные, он поверил, что Хоум справится, не разочарует его, что всё кончится наилучшим образом и Хоум его больше не подведёт.

— Я так виноват... — слова даются ему с трудом, путаются, и Хоум скорее чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком Джоном, который старается впервые в жизни попросить прощения у того, кто ему по-настоящему важен. Щеки пылают от стыда, и мягкие пальцы Билли, скользнувшие по горячей коже чувствуются ледяными.

— Дошло, наконец? — хмыкает он, и притягивает Джона к себе ближе, соприкасаясь с ним лбами и кончиками носом, и давая понять — он простил. Облегчение, накатывающее следом настолько же сильное, и всё тело буквально трясёт от пережитых эмоций. — В другой раз ты справишься.

Этих слов Джон ждёт меньше всего, но, получая, понимает — лучше Билли ничего бы не смог сказать. Настоящая надежда, выраженная редким словом по устоявшейся молчаливой традиции застаёт его врасплох, но обычно режет своими краями, потому что уверенности в себе, как ни странно, у Джона нет.

Это Хоумлендер не ведает сомнений, он принимает решения основываясь только на чистой логике, но Джон...

Дурные мысли отступают, когда Билли обнимает его здоровой рукой за плечи и знакомые до боли, такие родные тепло и запах окутывают со всех сторон, давая понять, что внутренний уют между ними уцелел, несмотря ни на что. Приятный баритон заливается прямо в уши, напоминая о том, самом первом разе, когда Хоума снесло от одних этих звуков настолько, что он ринулся, лишь бы посмотреть на его обладателя, и был готов остановить лифт, ради нескольких секунд наедине с ним.

— Я могу спаять тебе кость через ткани, — бурчит едва слышно Джон, и не надеется на согласие — такая операция довольно опасна, требует столько доверия со стороны Билли, что едва ли вообще хоть когда-нибудь наступит такой день, чтобы он согласился.

— Хорошо, — тихий голос разрезает Джона изнутри, заставляя недоверчиво посмотреть в лукавые каре-зелёные глаза и насмешливую ухмылку. — Только будь со мной по нежнее, а то тебе самому придётся мне дрочить, если ты проебёшься.

— Я согласен дрочить тебе сколько угодно, — хмыкает Хоум, потираясь кончиком носа о его шею, прежде, чем собраться, — так, что ты пожалеешь, что не сломал её раньше.

— Какие пафосные заявления, мистер Хоумлендер. Придётся подтвердить свою теорию практикой, — фыркает Билли, когда Хоум опускается на колени перед рукой и зажигает глаза, выбирая проникающий вид лазера, который действует исключительно на кости, но ему не так страшно делать спайки, как едва он предложил эту процедуру, потому что сейчас он думает лишь об одном — насколько хорошо Билли орудует левой, и как сладко будет ему отсасывать зная, что даже захоти, а тот не вмешается.

Края кости срастаются на спайке, но Хоум знает — руку надо беречь ещё несколько дней, а потому замечает самодовольно:

— Считай меня своей правой рукой ближайшую неделю, пока прежняя чувствительность не придёт в норму.

Билли ухмыляется, осторожно надавливая на его затылок и утыкая носом в собственный стояк, заставляя выстонать нетерпеливо, осознавая, что момент его появления примерно равен тому, когда Джон соединял обломки прямо внутри конечности. 

Наивысшее доверие в знании — он не навредит.

— Неделя будет сладкой, — хмыкает он, и Хоум полностью с ним согласен.

Пожалуй, их ждёт лучшие семь дней в его жизни.


End file.
